


GrowRunGrow

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 10 JackRabbit Fics [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, eldritch guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So Jack is always cold, yes? And I can imagine that Bunnymund is quite warm under all of his fur.I just want to see some awkward fumbling at the beginning of their relationship because Bunny is sensitive to cold. (‘It’s freezing!’ and'I can’t feel my feet!’ being reasoning) And Jack is sensitive to heat.Just awkward touches between them because Jack’s cold skin makes Bunny shiver, and Bunny’s heat makes Jack sweat."I put this in the Eldritch Abomination Polyamorous Whatever AU, as a snippet of Bunny’s transformation. (Basically, the order is like this: Sandy and Pitch have been this way forever/for a really long time. Then they take an interest in Jack and he transforms. Bunny follows, then Tooth, and North last.)Preoccupied with his own changes, unsure of who he should ask about them and how long he’d be able to control them–if he was controlling them–Jack doesn’t notice what’s been happening to Bunny until it’s nearly apace with his transformation.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Series: My Top 10 JackRabbit Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589287
Kudos: 33
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	GrowRunGrow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 10/3/2014.

They lie close together, facing each other, a strong but uncertain March breeze blowing over them. Above them, clouds stream past, and only brief moments of sunlight illuminate gray-green grass that hasn’t quite started growing yet–the real world isn’t as comfortable as the Warren, but without discussing it they’d both decided it was best that they should meet on neutral ground.  
  
“What’re you thinking about?” Bunny asks. Lately, he’s been feeling like he could find that out without asking, but that’s not something he’s ever done before, so he doesn’t do it.  
  
“Kissing you,” says Jack.  
  
“Oh really?” Bunny smiles wryly at him, and Jack looks away, making Bunny wish he could re-do his response. Even though Jack was always the one to pull away from their kisses–sometimes violently–that didn’t mean that he necessarily wanted to.  
  
 _“I wish I could explain,” Jack had said. “But I can’t. I just…can’t._  
  
"You want to try again?” Bunny asks quietly.  
  
“Yes,” Jack says, with a smile small but deep, a smile that looks like The Smile, though what Bunny means by that he isn’t sure, and he doesn’t have time to figure out because then Jack is kissing him. As always, Jack’s kisses start out light, tentative, but there’s something about today, about Jack, about Bunny, that makes him bolder than he’s ever been before. Bunny thinks he might even dare to put his arms around Jack, to touch his cool skin, even though the last time he had tried to do so Jack had stopped everything at once.  
  
And then Jack’s tongue is in his mouth and Jack’s fingers are digging through the fur of his chest down to the heated skin, and they forget themselves.  
  


* * *

  
  
icesmile and windlaughter and growrungrow so strong and warm this is lifenewing this is what it is melt the ice and drink the water take the worldjoy within hasn’t it been offered it’s in your mouth  
  
but no the exultingcold will not be melted the ice will not flow the ice is sending frost over all the sproutthoughts beautiful to perceive but still such delicacy is violence  
  
this sharpedged joy is the enemy why cannot it soften to languor to the swift free tongue of new swollen streams with blooming banks oh surely just a little more heat would melt it summer’s edge would cut it but the cold pushes back back back

* * *

  
  
Bunny raises his head with what feels like a groan, feeling like one of the stone sentinel eggs has been jumping on him. Some yards away, Jack lies, or at least what Bunny’s going to call Jack to make things simpler. His skin seems to glitter, and Bunny can see the grass right through him, but he’s not sure if that’s Jack’s body or his own eyes.  
  
Jack shifts, and so does his body. Bunny calls his name, but only leaves fall from his mouth. He shakes himself, trying to get oriented, and when the wind from his doing so hits the grass, it turns a bright, healthy green, just like that on which he woke. “Jack!” This time it’s a sound, and he approaches Jack slowly, not wanting to shake himself loose.  
  
Jack pushes himself to his knees, then to his feet. His staff is somehow with him again, and he leans on it heavily. “So,” he says when Bunny’s about five feet from him, “you’re like me now.”  
  
“I…” Bunny looks down to see tiny flowers growing throughout his fur. “Not _exactly_ like you,” he finally says.  
  
“I suppose no one could be.” The longer Bunny watches Jack, the more his skin looks like skin, but it never quite gets there, as if Jack can’t be bothered anymore. “I was worried that I would hurt you, before.”  
  
“You probably would have. But I think we’re even now.”  
  
Jack smiles sadly. “I know this isn’t what you wanted.”  
  
“I don’t know if it could have been stopped,” Bunny says. “But I don’t think you did it. You were always so careful. I could almost forget that you were…becoming.”  
  
“So what do we do now, as Winter and Spring?”  
  


* * *

  
  
“If light and darkness can hold it together, so can we,” Bunny says decisively. He notices his armor is back on his arms and legs, but he doesn’t remember buckling it on.  
  
Jack nods slowly. “And…”  
  
“And so I’m going to ask. And what’s more, they’re going to answer.” He smiles briefly at Jack. “I think I don’t have to worry about surviving the asking anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: oooh. I like what you did with this prompt.


End file.
